


Songbird

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After overhearing him in the shower Pyotr discovers Spencer can sing.





	Songbird

“See you later guys! Pow!”

With his video done Pyotr smiles proudly to himself. It was after all a routine for him in a way. Now that he thought about it he kinda just uploaded whenever! His fans didn't mind anyway, and the encouragement only spurred him on.

One thing he can say is a routine is the fact that he tended to upload again in the morning while waiting for Spencer to get done showering. Chatting to his fans about whatever was on his mind was a good time consumer, but even then he still couldn't wait to see the blonde.

And there's also the fact that he refused to eat breakfast without him despite how much Spencer assured him it was fine to do so.

_“It's a cute couple thing to do! I don't wanna eat without my favorite guy beside me.”_

After saying that Spencer was left speechless. It was cute watching him try to respond back to him; with his mouth opening and closing, his eyes averting away as the gears in his head tried to move. But Pyotr knew he had him when the sigh of defeat was heard along with the mumble of a simple ‘ok’.

It was even more adorable to see him get so red faced over the idea of eating together.

Now he was stuck lazily lounging on their bed, idly switching the channels. He had so much energy already it was hard to find anything-

_“There's no need to be sad,”  
_

Pyotr has to do a double take towards the bathroom. He wasn't hearing things, right? That _was_ singing he just heard, wasn't it..?

To absolutely make sure he was certain Pyotr turns off the tv and waits on the bed with his breath held. He had no reason to do so other than his curiosity getting the best of him.

_“You're on a path and you know where it heads,”_

So his ears weren't playing tricks on him! His boyfriend was actually _singing!_ What a valuable piece of info to learn about him. Apparently Spencer was full of surprises!

_“There's no need for despair,”_

By now Pyotr has his ear nearly on the door frame as he listens to the droplets of water flow with the gentle hum of Spencer’s voice. He successfully accomplished his mission of quietly sneaking over to listen to his boyfriend sing. He was entirely grateful that the blonde had decided not to fully shut the door.

_“Just walk on and you'll find your way there,”_

_This_ made him absolutely giddy. His boyfriend could sing! How long had he been singing? Was he too shy to sing in front of him? Why didn't he tell him?

So many questions he wanted- no _needed_ to ask about this. It was a huge deal to Pyotr, considering music was one of the few things in life he took very seriously. Along with his relationship and dancing of course.

_“Someday I'll find my way home..”_

Pyotr lets his eyes fall shut listening to soft humming that followed the lyrics. He's never heard such a gentle, warm song before. The last time he remembered a song that was enough to touch his heart was when Carole and Tuesday had performed on Mars’ Brightest.

Being so caught up Pyotr didn't even realize the water had stopped causing him to jump up at the sound of footsteps. In a panic, he jumps on the bed, scrambling for the remote and switches the tv on while messing up his clothes and hair in the process.

“Are you alright?” Spencer asks in a worried tone. There was no reason to be concerned, but with Pyotr looking he just did the biggest sprint of his life he can see why he'd be troubled.

“Better now that you're here!” Pyotr flashes a smile anyway and tries his best to seem innocent. Hey it's a genuine response!

“It sounded like you were running.” Spencer notes, eyeing him curiously. The gaze makes him nervous until Spencer looks away to ruffle his hair with the towel around his shoulder. It gives Pyotr a second to let out a breath he was holding, but once again Spencer's gaze is on him who wastes no time sitting down on the bed next to Pyotr.

The only thing he can do is smile, affectionately booping Spencer on the nose who still looks at him skeptically.

“Just watching tv is all.” Which in fact is a perfect cover up-

Except when they both look at the screen to see the only thing shown is the history of Mars.

Immediately his eyes are looking away from Spencer's; his smile wavering. Maybe he could use his phone as a distraction..

Spencer however has other plans as he snatches Pyotr’s phone before the media star can reach for it.

“Okay, you got me! I was eavesdropping- but it's technically not if I was just listening to you sing! Why didn't you tell me? I think it's amazing that you have such a talent!” Despite getting caught Pyotr is as energetic as ever.

“It's a touchy subject, but..” And there it was. The looks Pyotr hated to see on Spencer: Uncomfortable, nervous and frowning.

Not on his watch!

“You don't have to go into details.” Pyotr still remains to smile, now by Spencer's side with their hands entwined. There's a squeeze for reassurance and the gesture is returned.

“I wanted to pursue music, but I had to drop it. Though it's not as far as a reach as it used to be considering the circumstances. I'm at least thankful Tuesday is able to follow through with her dream.” Spencer’s finally smiling, though it may be little, but it's a start.

“And I don't mind that you heard me.” Spencer adds in as an afterthought.

“I'm going to hear you more often too! If this is a dream of yours I'm going to see this through with you.” This leaves Spencer dazed, who looks at Pyotr as if he was the most important thing in the world to him. So much fondness had the social media star beaming at this point.

“If you insist.” It's said softly but it's easy to read that Spencer was thrilled at the idea. For as long as Pyotr’s known Spencer, he can tell when the blonde was more than happy about a subject.

“By the way, what was that song you were singing? I never heard it before, unless you wrote it?” If he was already writing songs then that was one step closer to his dream at least!

Spencer shakes his head with a gentle laugh. “I'm afraid not. It's a song I heard my sister and Carole sing one evening before they made their debut on television.”

“Nothing less to be expected from them! The emotions in their songs are so heartfelt.” Pyotr exclaims dreamily and lets his head rest against Spencer’s damp shoulder. It was an honor to compete with them, heck he wouldn't mind doing a collab with them one day. Or maybe them, him _and_ Spencer could get something going! He'd _love_ to sing with Spencer.

“Pyotr?”

With his attention back on Spencer he's not surprised, yet somewhat flustered when the blonde decides to lift up his hand and place a tender kiss on his knuckles.

“I found my way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else just really wanna hear Spencer sing because this boy deserves it 
> 
> This fic was inspired by this lovely fanart! https://impulsivekiddo.tumblr.com/post/186178520585/a-quick-doodle-because-i-rly-like-that-idea-omg
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
